


Let Me Give You A Hand

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Rhys, Sexual Frustration, jack ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Being an Omega in heat on Pandora isn’t easy, but luckily Rhys’ got a crazy AI in his brain who wants to help him out.





	Let Me Give You A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Some frustrating smut because of reasons... Enjoy.

It wasn’t his fault: last thing Rhys had imagined was to go in heat the moment they were looking for the other pieces of the Gortys project. Luckily, they found a place somewhere in the Dust where Rhys would have been safe without any unwanted Alpha coming to claim him: an abandoned house in the middle of the desert. Both Fiona and Sasha agreed to wait for Rhys to feel better (“we can’t go anywhere with that scent, it’s too strong!”); Vaughn asked himself what they did to deserve that (“why now, why here, why us!”); Athena didn’t say much as there wasn’t anything they could do for him, while Loader Bot and Gortys were unaware of what was happening, happily spending more time together. It seemed like they were the only ones having a good time, building sand castles.  
  
Rhys thought he was going to burst; he wondered if it was possible of dying by spontaneous combustion and if his case would have been the first one in history. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, he groaned, frustrated and aroused. He stripped off his clothes, leaving his pants on, lying down the cheap mattress in the little room.  
  
The stress was to blame, or the lack of suppressors; he had taken his last pills long ago and of ‘course his heat had to get in the way. God, he hated his life. If only he had knew things would have got so complicated on that stupid planet, he would have brought thousands of suppressors pills! Fiona and Sasha didn’t have any as they were two strong Alphas who didn’t really want to help him through his heat (“we don’t even know each other, it would be weird,” Fiona had said and Rhys was grateful of that, “we’ll be outside, you’ve got plenty of food and water”).  
  
So yeah, there he was now, instead of looking for Gortys’ pieces and the Vault, he was squirming and sweating on a bed, wishing he could get fucked into oblivion and his thoughts were getting incoherent.  
  
He was soaking wet so there was no point into wearing pants anymore; he pulled it down, taking it off, and then he opened his legs, reaching for his wet hole. He sighed as he pushed two fingers in himself, tilting his head back as he found a short sweet relief; he pressed against his hot, silky skin, fingers drenched and he wished he had more to fill him up.  
  
“Wow, kiddo. Are you in heat?”  
  
_No shit,_ Rhys would have said if his voice had worked. All that he could do was to groan and push himself deeper against his fingers, while his robot hand was clenching the sheets under himself. He squinted his eyes, looking at Handsome Jack AI who had just appeared. He was sitting at the foot of the bed and his eyes were watching hungrily at Rhys’ wet hole and tights. “Well at least this time nobody’s threatening you or your little pal,” he said chuckling and getting closer to Rhys, “that’s what I call more _entertaining_.” Seeing Jack’s hands tracing the long lines of his legs but not feeling them on his skin was strange; Rhys whimpered, drunk on lust. He was far gone to be ashamed right then.  
  
“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie, if only I had my body back, you wouldn’t be taking care of yourself,” he said, voice dropping of an octave and making Rhys shiver. Some slick oozed out of him as the mere thought of being fucked by Jack, a real Alpha, made him wish for _more_ , fingers squishing out of himself too easily. He let out a sound of frustration, tears prickling his eyes. He gave up touching himself, raising his hand on his head in frustration, feeling miserable and empty.  
  
Jack sighed, “okay, you know what, let me give you a hand,” he reappeared lying next to him, taking control of Rhys’ robotic arm; “Nnng, Jack,” Rhys groaned in agony; his robotic hand moved down his chest, twisting a nipple and caressing the hot skin of his groin.  
  
“Please, Jack, please,” Rhys begged him, looking at his right where Jack’s was lying on his side. Jack smirked, moving Rhys’ hand between his legs, and now not two but three robotic fingers were pushing inside at a brutal pace, scissoring and twisting rhythmically, wasting no time.  
  
“Here you go, kiddo,” Jack said, _oh his voice_ , “tell me, how many times did you wish I was the one fucking you through your heat, uh? How many Alphas did you fuck wishing you could scream Handsome Jack’s name?”  
  
Rhys bit his lower lip hard, tasting copper. _Oh, so many times._  
  
“When I’m gonna have my body back, I swear I’m gonna fill you up so good with my knot. I bet you’d like that, Rhysie, all nice and wet for me... Would it be enough for you?”  
  
His hole clenched hard around his robotic fingers; Rhys couldn't resist, touching and stroking himself with his real hand, feeling his balls tightening. “Jack!”  
  
“Yes, Rhys, say my name,” Jack ordered him, so close to him and yet so distant, “say my fucking name.”  
  
“Handsome Jack,” Rhys moaned, coming all over himself, twitching around his robotic fingers and coating them with slick fluid. Jack watched him coming apart and he whistled in appreciation. “That was a hell of an orgasm," he said, smug expression on his face.  
  
Rhys was a complete mess, covered in sweat and cum, but he didn’t care. Jack caressed him and for a crazy moment Rhys thought he could actually feel his light touch on his feverish skin...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
